This is No Video Game
is the second episode of Survivor: Second Chances 4. Challenges Reward Challenge: Race for the Balls Four tribe members must swim out into the ocean and untie a series of knots underwater to release four large bags. They must bring the bags back to their mat, where the other three tribe members must use the balls inside the bags to knock down ten targets. First tribe to knock down all their targets wins. Reward: Fishing gear. Winner: Lanyu Immunity Challenge: Boats, Brains, & Brawn The three tribes would run out and push their tribal boats into the water. Paddling out to retrieve puzzle crates, they would have to dive down underwater to release the boxes. Once all crates were retrieved and brought back to shore, the tribes would stack the crates into a staircase with the name of this season "Second Chances 4" properly aligned along the sides. Then, one member of each tribe would solve a puzzle giving them the combination to retrieve the correct key. The first tribe to run to the top of the tower, unlock and pull a lever, releasing the tribe flag, would win the challenge. A second puzzle that can be completed in place of the first one will trigger a Battle Flag if completed. Winner: Lanyu Story Night of Day 3 Lanyu returned from Tribal Council, Arthur and Minerva gave the rest of the tribe the silent treatment. Sweet Ann stalked Johnny, creeping him out. Butch, Johnny, Monika, and Mothra were happy at their job well done, but Monika was having second thoughts about trusting Johnny after his refusal to mention the onion. She did not buy that he found it "right before Tribal." Mothra agreed, but still thought it best to stick to the alliance. On Ludao, nobody felt safe, even though the vote was unanimous. Jason was now the ideal target of Mari and Tina, but Gumina and Ibuki were uncomfortable working with the other girls. Meanwhile, Brian and CJ agreed to have each other's backs. Day 4 The morning on Liuqiu was pleasant. Bob gathered the tribe for breakfast together, both for bonding purposes, and to keep the tribe from plotting against each other. Later, the four girls discussed plans for the Nihon Shoujo alliance. Gumi was determined to take down Leatherface before he could use his advantage. Rem talked to Trix about Leatherface's Legacy, which worried the rabbit. However, he wondered where she was getting her information. Bob and Vivi were also skeptical, and warned Trix to watch out for her. Day 5 When the tribes gathered for their reward, there was some shock at seeing Giorno and Steven out. Rem sat out of the challenge, and it began. Minerva, Monika, Mothra, and Sweet Ann did the swimming for Lanyu. Gumi, Kasumi, Leatherface, and Trix for Liuqiu. CJ, Ibuki, Jason, and Tina for Ludao. Lanyu took an early lead and reached the bags first, followed by Liuqiu and lastly Ludao. Ludao made quick work and caught up, but Lanyu finished first and returned to shore. Liuqiu struggled, but Ludao stayed right on Lanyu's tail. Arthur, Butch, and Johnny did the throwing. Johnny had precise aim and was able to hit seven targets by the time Brian, Gumina, and Mari started for their tribe. Liuqiu eventually made it for Bob, Lukana, and Vivi to start throwing. Arthur and Johnny finished off their targets and won reward for Lanyu. At camp, Arthur and Butch tried the gear out, bonding over a fishing day. Mothra found the gear meaningless, since she believed she could catch fish on her own. Johnny challenged her to a gearless fishing match, where he tried to catch them using his Tusk. Ultimately, neither could catch any. Luckily, Arthur and Butch caught plenty, raising the tribe's morale. Day 6 The three tribes arrived for their next Immunity challenge. Luke revealed that it would be another single winner, raising everyone's determination. Lukana sat the challenge out. Liuqiu literally pushed ahead when they moved their boat farthest into the ocean and started on the crates before the others could arrive. Lanyu and Ludao arrived neck in neck, staying right behind Liuqiu as they finished retrieving the crates and headed back to shore. Lanyu pulled ahead of Ludao and retrieved their crates first, but Mari struggled to get the crates released and kept her tribe back. Lanyu caught up to Liuqiu when the latter made slow time with the staircase. Lanyu was able to get ahead and complete their staircase first, sending Monika to work the puzzle. Ludao caught up to Liqiu as they finished the staircase, but Monika figured out the puzzle early and got the combination. She successfully raised the tribe flag and won Immunity for Lanyu. Liuqiu was depressed after their first loss, but they were used to it, considering they were all Second Chancers. They were slow to get to business, and the Nihon Shoujo started picking targets. Leatherface was their prime one, but Lukana insisted that he could go anytime and they should focus on getting out a bigger threat. Rem spoke with Bob, Trix, and Vivi, but they seemed too sure of themselves and it made the maid seem out of place. The men were hesitant to trust Rem, and decided it best to cut her loose. Trix, feeling bad for Rem, went to tell her that she was likely going. This frustrated the maid, and she immediately went to her allies to complain. Gumi and Kasumi decided to do some string-pulling and tried to turn the male alliance against each other. Bob and Vivi were unsure about betraying Trix, but were astonished at him slipping the plan to Rem. Leatherface, believing himself to be a target, was willing to do whatever to stay. The peaceful tribe was now in shambles. On Ludao, Mari and Tina instantly had their sights on Jason. They confirmed this with Gumina and Ibuki, but did not want to get the guys in on it since they already had the numbers. Ibuki, however, disagreed with this strategy and told CJ. CJ went to Brian and Jason to to inform them that Mari seemed like the head honcho of the girls, and had to go. Brian and CJ attempted to convince Tina, Gumina, and Ibuki that they were playing second to Mari, and the tribe would follow an unhappy path if she continued leading. They now expected a close vote. At Tribal Council, Liuqiu was still a wreck when Rem tried to defend herself. Trix opened up about telling Rem the plan, which kept his allies in disbelief. The voting took place afterwards. Trix stuck to voting Rem, but everyone else voted for him and unanimously eliminated Trix. Feeling silly, the rabbit left the game. The Ludao vote was next. The girls were open about disliking Jason, who remained silent the whole time. CJ reinforced that Mari was playing hard, but Mari fought back. When the voting went down, Mari was the sole voter for Jason. Everybody else turned on her and eliminated the gamer girl. Luke reminded the tribe that anything could happen in the game, and this vote was solid proof of that. Grabbing their still-lit torches, Ludao returned to camp. Tribal Council Liuqiu Voting Confessionals Final Words Ludao Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running